


i am short of breath standing next to you

by HootHalycon



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Marriage Proposal, and deserves this cute fic!, she loves ibis, this is for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: a cute fic for my friend and her skywing man!!
Relationships: Mimi/Ibis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	i am short of breath standing next to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleFoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxx/gifts).



The soft breeze of the sparse supply of wind the Storm Spire provided flitted gently through Mimi’s long locks. She blinked her brown eyes towards the large array of clouds set out in front of her, complemented by the broad, impressive moonlight illuminating the puffs of clouds. She felt as if she could sit on the clouds, and still have a favourable view of the impressive rock; which housed the Queen of the Dragons and her baby, Zym. The sacred Sky Nexus was more heartwarming and easy to be around nowadays, or at least that’s what the experienced Sky Mage, Ibis, told her, as he relayed her stories of the Queen’s deep mourning due to two harrowing losses suffered closely together. The dragon mourned for months, unbeknownst to the world; too busy trying to shelter herself from the world; something she didn’t do for the two closest to her heart. 

Like Zym to Zubeia, Ibis had grown close to Mimi’s heart in the past few months; faster than if she herself could propel herself towards the clouds in a hazardous descent off the highest peak of the stone. The sky mage made her feel like no other; he was unlike any other. He possessed skills the woman could only dream of; the stunning mage wings he summoned only being the beginning of his impressive skill set. Every new day with Ibis meant a new experience and perspective on life. Being with him on the Storm Spire brought Mimi to the realization that maybe this was the place, or feeling, she had been searching for her entire life. Longing for adventure and magic, it seemed like the Spire had been calling to her her entire life. Ibis was just the thing to make her feel even more at home. 

A long day of tunneling through clouds on a bold ascent and following the two sky dragons on their adventures soon wrapped up into a beautiful, calm night, as the two dragons ambled back into the safety of the large rock, the tallest point in the world, and their safe place. Here, they were safe from the dangers of the world, and from the people who celebrated the late Avizandum’s death just over two years ago. Here, they could rest peacefully, content in the peace that their companionship brought, as they welcomed and embraced the new opportunities their reunion brought.

The soft glow of the primal stone imbued in Ibis’ staff lit up the ancient stone he walked across, as he made his way over to his partner. Mimi’s heart grew light as if she were amongst the sky as his presence grew near. He quietly summoned his wings, only one, and cast it gently across the woman’s shoulder as he sat on the edge next to her. The young woman rested her head on his shoulder easily, the yellow flits of fabric poking into her dark brown hair and across her forehead as she did so. This failed to bother her, as Mimi rested comfortably against the elf, feeling more secure and warm than she had when she was alone. The soft brown feathers of her lover’s mage wings chased away the chill of the night, draped protectively over her, reminding her of long nights burrowed against the warmth of the intricate spell she’d quickly grown to admire and cherish. The mage’s wings enchanted her in a multitude of ways, as the elf managed to make them look beautiful and alluring, while technical and advanced at the same time. Ibis’ dedication to his arcanum never failed to impress the young woman, as she watched as he remained disciplined and committed. 

Mimi was the first to speak up. “So, how was today in terms of dragon satisfaction?” she teased, thinking back to the baby dragon’s happy yips and Zubeia’s easy smile. “Did we do enough, or should we try again tomorrow?”

Ibis chuckled. “I’d say the royals had a great day. But we should always look to the next day with the promise of great efforts and a wish to try.” 

The young woman softened. “My mage. This is what makes you a great messenger and caretaker for the archdragons.”

The soft pale turquoise of Ibis’ eyes were gentle with affection and gratitude. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his partner’s lips, thankful to have such a wonderful companion who believed in him, even when he doubted himself. Dark blue dusted his cheeks as he pulled away, the warm gaze of Mimi’s brown eyes looking into his only causing it to grow. His heart beat as he thought of what he had planned. 

The skywing elf, usually composed and relaxed, especially under pressure; something he attributed to his years of mage practice and of being in the company of royal dragons, found himself nervous and at a loss for words at this predicament. He had grown fond of the human, and had longed to stay by her side as long as he could, if she desired. He found it nerve wracking to ask Mimi this, as he didn’t know what he’d do with himself if she didn’t feel the same way. Throughout the day, Ibis had kept the ring stowed away in one of his pockets, and deeply hoped it didn’t fall out as he soared through the sky. A careful hand meeting the outline of the velvety box soothed his worries; it was safe, and he had at least one thing going right. He turned to Mimi.

“My dear Mimi...I…” he tried, struggling to find the right words. The young woman looked at him inquiringly, gently encouraging him. Ibis took a deep breath. 

“Being on this spire was always my dream. I trained long hours for many years to be able to achieve what is known as the highest honour to all skywings. The day I successfully completed the Manus spell, I thought I was at my happiest. Then, I got the task of being the messenger for Avizandum and Zubeia and their soon to be baby, and I soon got a new meaning of happiness and self fulfillment. However, the glory and achievements of these steps in my life weaned when you came into my life and joined me on this spire. The meaning of accomplishment and happiness changed meanings as we grew closer, and I learned how simple it is to be joyful and have meaning. Serving the dragons gives me meaning, but you give me meaning and motivation.” he explained, voice full of sincerity as he spoke clearly into the starry night. 

Mimi watched with glassy eyes as her boyfriend spoke with profound adoration; she felt every word and knew he truly meant it. Her heart warmed with softness as she watched the skywing’s markings and periwinkle hair shone impressively under the moonlight.

“The motivation you give me makes everyday worth it, and your character makes life here more spirited and opportunistic than I thought possible. I thought dragons were the most amazing thing, and then I met you.” the elf smiled, reaching for the ring in his pocket. “Mimi...will you marry me?” he asked, now kneeling in front of her. 

Dumbfounded, the young woman watched him breathlessly before jumping into his grasp, wrapping her arms around his sides, burying her face in his teal hood. “Of course!! I will!!” she said excitedly. Ibis laughed easily, holding her closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. After a few seconds, Mimi pulled back from the tight hug and kissed the elf surely, bring her hands to hold the side of his face as they embraced. Her heart leapt as Ibis smiled into the kiss, still holding her protectively. 

Mimi looked deep into his turquoise eyes, heart leaping with joy as she saw the joy and energy behind them. She hoped she could always make him feel the same way he made her feel; loved, cared for, and understood. Suddenly, the two heard the sound of claws bounding across the stone floor, along with joyful panting and tiny yips that belonged to none other than the young prince. The human and elf turned to see Zym looking at them excitedly, tail wagging with energy, as if he knew of what had just happened. 

“Isn’t it past your bedtime, little one?” Ibis chided lightheartedly. The young dragon only bowed playfully before flying over to the human, giving her a small hug; his congratulations for her recent proposal. Mimi laughed, delighted by the prince’s thoughtful embrace. 

“Thank you Zym! Now off to bed. You have a full day of flying lessons tomorrow.” the prince understood, and walked happily back to the shelter he shared with his mother. 

Mimi and Ibis met again, intertwining their hands; the feeling of perfect unity it created never failing to spark a certain joy within them. They retired to their room for the night, looking forward to a lifetime together.


End file.
